


You're Adopted

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack March Madness [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a boomerang-slinging, martial arts master Aussie for a dad and a huge, sword-wielding Russian for a godfather, Jack thought he'd be ready for anything his nerdy boyfriend's dad could throw at him. He was wrong. PNAU. Hijack March Madness Day 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 5: PNAU/R!PNAU ~ This AU refers to the Punk/Nerd AU, and it's reverse version. In the PNAU, we have punk!Jack and nerd!Hiccup, and conversely, in R!PNAU we have punk!Hiccup and nerd!Jack. Either version are acceptable! Or even combine the two!**
> 
> I have no other excuse for this other than wanting a BA dad-off between North, Bunny, and Stoick.

"This is a bad idea."

Jack snorted and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "Come on Hic, you've met my dad, it's only fair I meet yours."

"Wait, your seriously going to let him meet Stoick? If you wanted Jack dead you could have just said so. I'd be happy to help."

"Oh please _Toothless_  how bad can he be? Have you seen my dad, or better yet my godfather."

"Oi! Only Hiccup's allowed to call me that! And last I checked your dad worked at a flower shop and you god-dad worked at a toy store. I bet they're just a pair of wimps, like you."

"You wanna say that to my face you stupid -"

"Jack, Toothless, stop!" Hiccup said, placing himself between the two punks. "Jack your dad and god-dad might be scary -"

"Please."

"His god-dad was polishing *swords* when I came in Toothless! And then he showed me how to use them! And his dad has this big frame with a bunch of black belts with labels for the different types of martial arts he knows!"

"See Hic, I'm sure I can take whatever your dad tries to throw at me!"

* * *

 "You're adopted."

"Nope."

"Yes, there's no other explanation."

"Jack..."

"I'm serious! There's no way cute, nerdy, adorkable, little you can be related to that... that _beast_  trying to pass itself off as your dad."

"I look more like my mom."

...

"Still! You should take a paternity test."

"Jack!"

"Maybe you got switched at birth! It happens!"

"At least he didn't show you his double-bladed axe like he did Toothless."

"Double-bladed axe!"

"Goodnight Jack."

"Good? I'm going to have nightmares of you dad sharpening an axe, giving me that talk about your viking heritage, while I'm tied to a table, ready for the slaughter!"

"And now you know how I felt after North showed me the swords."

"Your dad threatened to disembowel me Hiccup! Who even says that anymore?"

"He's just being overprotective."

...

"He doesn't know that we -ya know."

"No, and you better hope he doesn't find out anytime soon."

"Yep, nightmares!"

Hiccup snorted and said, "Goodnight Jack," once more before hanging up the phone.


End file.
